It is not always sunshine
by LunasThe Quibbler
Summary: ...in a marriage, but I will fight for you P.S. I know my grammar is very bad, sorry
1. Chapter 1

He did not know, how long he was already in the shower, but he could no longer hear laughter and murmurs of his teammates from adjoining changing room. Relieved, he braced himself with both arms on the shower wall and closed his eyes, while the water continue to pattered on his back. As he began – despite the warm water – to shiver, he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Barefooted (the unheeded flip-flops, a gift from his wife, were in his locker), he tapped into the changing room and dressed without ruffles or excitement.

Sighing, he closed the door to his locker and left the room with heavy steps.

No one paid attention at the young man with red hair, who stood with his head bowed in the back corner of the elevator, and if they were, he did not notice it.

* * *

Before he opened the door to the reception, he ran a hand through his still slightly damp hair and stretched himself out to his full height.

The sight, that awaited him there, made his already shitty day not even better, on the contrary. On the corner of the desk sat in a casual pose the darling of the female ministry employees and – according to the rumor mill (and not to forget of his brother Percy's) – the future head of the department, the slick Dave Collins. He nodded briefly to Dave and turned to Hilda Graham, the secretary of his wife, who looked at him inquiringly over the rim of her glasses. He refused the wasted effort to smile and greeted her curtly: "Mrs. Graham!"

"Auror Weasley?"

There it was again, the question mark behind his name, which testified, what she really thought, namely: **_WHAT DO YOU WANT HERE_**!

The young Auror saw from the corner of his eye, how an arrogant smirking Dave flipped a lint from his jacket. Ron gritted his teeth and counted inwardly to 10. Meanwhile, Mrs. Graham glanced with pursed lips at her – or more precisely – Hermiones busy schedule.

"Mrs. Graham, I know and you know, that there…", he pointed to the busy schedule, "my name is not listed. However, I hope, my wife greets me even without prior appointment." He added jokingly, although he felt like crying.

Silently, Mrs. Graham stood up from her chair and disappeared after a short call waiting in Hermione's office.

"Women!" laughed Dave and shook his head. He slid off the corner of the desk and gave Ron a clap on the shoulder. Then he strolled to his own office, that was directly across from Hermione's.

Lost in thought Ron looked at Dave's closed office door, until a clearing of a throat tore him from his gloomy thoughts. He turned around to Mrs. Graham, who held in the door to the Hermione's office open. He resisted the impulse, to make a bow, and contented himself with a nod and a short "Thank you!"

He had hardly entered the office, as his wife asked him already with a sigh: "What's going on?" Ron bitterly remarked, that she did not even bother, to look up from her papers. He swallowed his frustration and asked, seemingly cheerful: "I thought, I will take you to dinner.."

Her brow furrowed and she pointed with her quill on the papers in front of her: "As you can see, I still have a lot of work to do before the presentation."

After a few seconds of silence, she mumbled absent-minded: "Do you have anything else on your mind?" Ron bit back a snide reply and shook his head, although he knew, she could not see the gesture. Just, as he was about to grasp the door handle, the door opened and Mrs. Graham poked her head into the room: "Mrs. Undersecretary, I should remind you of your date with the minister." She cast a pointed glance at Ron, who raised both hands in surrender and muttered: "Don't worry, I'm already gone."

"Ron!", called his wife suddenly.

Ron stopped in the doorway: "Yes?"

"Since you apparently have plenty of time, be a sweetheart and pick up from Madam Malkin's the ordered gift for Harry."

Ron closed his hand into a fist: "Of course.." and added quietly to himself, "at your command Mrs. Undersecretary!"

* * *

An hour later he headed with a package under the arm towards his brother's shop. As always, the Diagon Alley was bustling with activity and so it was no wonder, that Ron almost did not hear the calling of his name: "Ronald!". He glanced searching around, until he saw outside the pub "The Leaky Cauldron" his former classmate and one of his closest friends, Luna Lovegood, who now waved wildly with her hand. Grinning, he waved back, before he without a second thought pushed through the crowds to the pub.

Beaming, he stopped in front of her: "Hi Loo…, uh, Luna, how are you?"

She smiled softly: "I felt never better and you?"

He winked: "Likewise, now, where I'm face to face with.." He cleared his throat, "and I quote here 'The Daily Prophet', **the** most naturalist our time!"

Embarrassed, she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

He smiled warmly at her and nodded with his head to the pub: "Come on, let's go inside."

She nodded and went ahead.

After Ron had ordered two butter beer, he asked Luna curious: "I thought, Rolf and you are traveling the world in search of the Kacky Snorgle."

She rolled her eyes and he bit his lip, to hide his laughter: "Rolf convinced me, that some creatures simply do not exist – unfortunately, the **Crumple-Horned Snorkacks **is one of the nonexistent Fantasy Creatures."

"Oh, that must have been a bitter blow for you!?"

She shook her head: "Out there are still plenty of undiscovered things. Next week, for instance, I go in search of Blibbering Humdingers on an expedition through the Amazons."

"Together with Rolf?"

She sighed crestfallen: "Unfortunately not. He has Chicken Pox and must therefore stay behind."

"And, you cannot postpone the trip?"

"The air tickets are already booked and in a few months begins the rainy season."

"You travel via Muggle transport, uh, I mean with an airplane?"

"For the distance to South America, that is the best way to travel, and I need only two port keys from the airport to the destination, but a large part of the journey involves a long walk through the jungle."

„That sounds like fun." He chuckled.

Her eyes lit up: "I can hardly wait!" Of this, Ron was really convinced.

He leaned forward and squeezed her hand, which lay on the table: "Tell me more about this expedition."

As Luna told him with shining eyes about her planned adventures, Ron regarded her thoughtfully. Suddenly he saw her with different eyes, that was not longer the, admittedly, weird girl from his school days, this was a woman, who had already found her life purpose.

He felt a pang of envy and blurted out: "I almost wish, I could join you."

"Why not, you could help me with the cataloging and photography."

He snorted: "You are joking, as if I were a great help."

She looked at him in surprise: "Why should I joke?".

* * *

Ron sat down on the edge of the bed and untied his wristwatch. He glanced over his shoulder at his wife: "By the way, I met Luna today."

Hermione looked up from her book: "Oh, how is she doing?"

"Really good, she goes next week on a new expedition."

"Nice!" She turned back to her book.

"Yeah, nice.", Ron muttered and got into bed. He rolled on the side and shut his eyes, in the hope for a quick and deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Harry held up the new traveling cloak: "Great, a new coat."

Hermione beamed: "I knew, you'd be pleased about it."

Harry packed the gift aside and hugged Hermione: "Thanks again, I swear, I will cherish and care the coat." He saw over Hemione's shoulder at Ron, who grinned and mouthed: "Not my idea."

Ginny bounced her son on her lap: "And I can finally dispose Daddy's old coat." Harry gulped and smiled weakly: "Yeah, finally." Ron smirked inwardly, Harry loved his 'old' coat over everything.

Molly clapped her hands: " Now that all the gifts are unwrapped, it's time for the cake." She vanished into the kitchen.

George stood next to Ron and slapped him on the shoulder: "And how are we, Mr. Under Secretary, something exciting happened?"

Ron knew, that his brother wanted only to tease and on any other day, he would have just laughed or given him a quick-witted response – optionally both, but not today: "To be honest yes. I'm considering to take a break from my work as an Auror and joining Luna Lovegood on her next expedition in the jungle."

Abruptly, it was quiet as a mouse in the living room.

Hermione narrowed her eyes: "Excuse me?"

George nudged his brother with his shoulder: "Good one, Ickle Ronniekins, go on a expewhatever and on top of that, with Loony."

"It's called expedition and her name is Luna.", his sister-in-law snapped, as she glared at her husband.

At that moment Molly, who was beaming from ear to ear, came with the birthday cake for Harry in the room: "Before I cut the cake, Harry has first to blow out the candles…". She froze and looked questioningly around, until her look got stuck at Ron: "What's going on."

Ron cleared his throat and pointed to the cake: "Is that a strawberry cream cake?"

Her brow furrowed and she placed the cake on the table: "Yes, Harry's favorite …" She paused and put per hands on her hips: "Ronald Weasley, don't change the subject!"

"Your son has the glorious idea, to go with Luna on the search for non-existent creatures, that's going on!" Hermione hissed.

Molly shook her head in disbelief: "Rubbish, why would he do that."

Her daughter-in-law replied with barely suppressed anger: "Apparently he finds his job as an Auror and his life in general as too boring."

All eyes were on Ron, who stuck his hands in his pockets.

Fleur smiled at him: "Why not? He takes only a little time out and don't quit his job, right?!"

Ron smiled warmly at her: "Exactly!"

Hermione folded her arms over her chest: "And how long take this 'time out'?"

"Two or three weeks, maybe a month." Hermione and Molly gasped.

"Do you have so many vacation days left?" Harry asked in amazement.

Ron rubbed his neck: "Unfortunately not, I will take one month unpaid leave."

Percy asked curiously: "And how do you want to pay the travel costs?"

"Since we stay in a tent, these…"

"I beg your pardon!", interrupted his mother with sparkling eyes, "you're staying together with another woman…."

"Mum, it's Luna, also hardly a bombshell!" George snickered. His girlfriend slapped him upset on the back of the head, whilst she glanced apologetically at Molly

Molly continued with raised voice: "…. in a tent?"

Ron rolled his eyes: "Calm down, Mum, it accompanies us three elves.." He glanced at his wife, "don't worry Hermione, paid elves, besides Luna is engaged with Rolf."

Hermione sneered: "Trust me, Molly, camping is do not his thing, no later than a week he's anyways back, right, Harry?"

Ron had the feeling, as if one had poured him a bucket of ice water over his head.

"Hermione!" Harry hissed aghast.

Arthur coughed awkwardly and shoved his son-in-law towards the cake: " Harry, I guess, it's time to blow out the candles."

Bill nodded: "Dad is right. I'll get the children." And Angeline shouted: "And I hand out the plates. Who would like a piece of strawberry cream cake?"

George grumbled: "You mean rather, who don't want a piece."

Ron grabbed his jacket and disappeared with the muttered words "I'll be right back." through the door to the outside.

Hermione stood petrified in the room and saw with tears in her eyes out the window. Ginny approached her friend and also glanced out the window: "You know him, he just needs to cool down."

Ron knelt before the grave stone and ran his finger over the letters of the word 'Fred'.

"Hey mate, if you don't hurry up, is nothing left of the cake."

His friend got up and brushed the dirt off his pants: "Frankly, my appetite is gone."

Harry's smile faded: "Ron, you can believe me, she is very sorry and I bet, she regretted her words as soon as she uttered these."

Ron sighed: "This does not change the fact that, that she will never forgive me for leaving."

His friend opened his mouth, to contradict him, but Ron waved off: "It's okay, I don't forgive myself for it."

Both dwelled on their thoughts, as they walked slowly back to the house. All at once Ron stopped and Harry looked at him questioningly. Ron grinned and reached into his jacket pocket: "Wait, I have here a another gift for you." He pressed Harry a small package into the hand. "I know, I cannot beat the coat.." – Harry chuckled. – "What? It's still better, than the homework planner, okay, joking aside, I hope, this..", he nodded to his gift, "gives you a little joy."

Excited he watched, as Harry opened the cover of the package. Harry looked speechless into the package, until he finally muttered: "Wow!". He took the Swiss Army knife out the package and examined it admiringly: "Oh Merlin, as a 13 year old boy I would have given anything for this pocket knife." Ron nodded: "And now you finally have one."

Harry beamed: "Yes, it has only taken 11 years." He threw his head back and screamed into the sky: "Fuck you, Uncle Vernon, I hope, you see that."

Ron laughed.

"This is the best gift in my life and a better friend than you, Ronald Weasley, don't exist."

His best friend blushed: "Nah, you exaggerate. And I also had a little help from my mother in law."

"But** You **don't forget, that I've wanted this pocket knife."

"No wonder, you carried around the flyer from the Muggle shop for months with you." He stroked seemingly thoughtful his chin: "I vaguely remember, that you have kissed the image of the knife before sleep."

Harry gave him a push: "Idiot!"

Ron laughed: "Tsk, tsk, a moment ago I was the best friend a wizard could wish for and now I'm an Idiot?"

"The one excludes not exclude the other, my friend."

"Truer words were never spoken. Come on, Harry, let's see what's so special about this knife."

* * *

Hermione leaned against the door frame and clutched her tea mug with both: "I still cannot believe it, you of all other, goes with Luna on an Expedition through the jungle." – Unaffected, Ron closed the zipper of his bag and stuffed it in his backpack. – "The Ronald Weasley, who runs away from a little house spider."

Her husband's body stiffened: "What do you mean by that?"

"Did not you know, that are located huge spiders in the jungle of the Amazon"

Ron gulped: "Surely you mean large."

"Nope, huge."

He held his thumb and forefinger 4 inches apart: "Larger than.."

"Much larger." She pushed away from the door frame: "I think, I have a book with photos."

He croaked horrified: "You have a book with pictures of spiders in our flat?"

"Actually, an illustrated book from Amazonas" She disappeared into the living room, probably to fetch that mentioned book from the bookshelf.

Ron called after her: "Do not bother, besides I need to go in…." he glanced down at his wristwatch, "15 minutes".

His wife appeared with a thick book in the doorway: "Are you sure?" She opened the book and pointed to a picture: "Look here, the Siracus, which it is also called six-eyed sand spider, is about the size of a palm!"

He gave her a wry smile: "If it is the palm of James, it is not bad.."

"It is rather the size of the palm of your hand and…" – Ron looked his hand. – She paused: "Oops!"

"What?" Ron shouted.

She slammed the book shut: "Nothing."

"Usually a 'oops' from you don't mean 'nothing', so out with it!"

"It is also toxic."

Relieved, Ron breathed a blast of air out: "That's all, I thought they ate people!"

"Fortunately, not, but maybe you have the pleasure, to eat a grilled giant tarantula. I have read, that these tarantulas are the favorite food of the tribe of the Piaroa."

Ron's face color became slightly greenish color: "Please tell me, that you're kidding." - Hermione shook her head. – "Bloody hell." – "Language!" – "They eat sp..spiders." Ron flinched at the launch.

Tensioned, his wife watched him, that was for no one an amusing idea, but for a man, who was afraid of spiders….

Ron glanced down at his backpack, thought for a moment and then swung one strap of his backpack over his shoulder. On the way in the living room, he called over his shoulder: "Well, then I can only hope, that the elves don't belong to this tribe."

Hermione looked behind her husband in disbelief: "You still want to go?"

"Sure, I stand by my word!"

Hermione followed her husband: "But you hate spiders and camping…"

He shrugged his shoulders: "What does not destroy me, makes me stronger." He took an apple from the fruit bowl, which stood on the coffee table, and grinned at her: "Food for the journey."

She shoved the book back full of repressed fury into the bookshelf. Before she turned to face her husband, she forced herself to take a deep breath: "Listen, Ron. I'm 100% sure, that Luna will understand, if you step back. Instead, you can visit Charlie for a few days in Romania..."

"Where I'll be grilled by a dragon, instead of eating grilled spider, thanks!"

She lifted her voice: "Don't exaggerate, you're always coming back without a single scratch from Romania."

"There is always a first time" He replied calmly and grabbed some floo powder from the pot next to the fireplace.

"You are childish..", she stomped her foot, "The whole thing is childish."

He raised his eyebrows and cast a pointed look at her foot.

"Fine, then go in the jungle, where you can live out your self-discovery trip with Blibbering Humdingers, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and, and….." She waved her hands in the air.

He rolled his eyes, "Are you finished?"

When he was about to throw a handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace, Hermione cried suddenly: "Wait a moment..", she stood in front of him and zipped up his jacket: "Much better." For a moment both looked into the eyes of the other.

Just as Ron lifted his hand, to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, he heard an impatient knocking on the window pane. Immediately, Hermione took a step back and pulled her wand from her back pocket: "_Alohomora window_!"

After that, the window opened and the owl Atalanta flew in, Dave Colin's Owl!

Ron stared at the owl sitting on the back of **HIS** armchair, while his wife hurriedly removed the message from the owl's leg and offered it some treat.

Hermione, engrossed in the message, did not even notice, that her husband in the meantime tossed the powder into the fireplace. After a last look he stepped into the emerald-green fire and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Her garden was her balance to her work as a dentist, her refuge. At first, her husband derided her for her new passion, but once he realized, how much of fun and joy gardening gave her, he refrained from any gibe and supported her.

So it was no wonder, that she used her free afternoon for urgent upcoming gardening. A wonder was however, that her daughter had volunteered to help her. And that could mean only one thing: There's something in the bush!

With a sigh, Jean Granger leaned on the rake and glanced around: "Not the royal garden, but already close, don't you think?" She turned with a grin to her daughter and dropped the rake in horror. "Honey, what are you doing?"

Hermione growled through clenched teeth: "I" _**thud**_ "pluck" _**thud**_ "the" _**thud**_ "bloody" _**thud**_ "weed" _**thud **_"out, what else." And slammed the weed hoe with force into the ground once again.

Jean winced inwardly after each subsequent '**thud**' of the weed hoe: "But the whole point is, working in the garden work should help you relax."

_**Thud**_ "I'm" _**Thud**_ "relaxed." _**Thud**_.

Jean doubted this, since Hermione's bushy hair and red face spoke a different tune. She picked up the rake (David still complained about his bulge) and forced a smile: "I don't know about you, but I could use a little break!"

Her daughter looked up: "Already?"

Jean nodded and fanned herself with her hand: "It is just too hot. Besides, I'm no that young anymore and I know my physical limit."

Hermione snorted: "Mum, you're not even fifty and fit as a fiddle!"

Her mother took the hoe out of Hermione's hand and winked: "And to keep it that way, I allow myself a well earned break – and the same to you, don't argue!"

Her daughter admitted her defeat with a sigh and went through the open patio door into the house. After a last sad look at the remains of her wild flowers, Jean followed her in the house.

"Iced Tea?", she asked, as she stripped off the gardening gloves.

"I would prefer Firewhiskey!", Hermione muttered.

"Worse day?", her mother asked gently, and handed her a glass of iced tea.

Hermione smiled wryly: "More likely a worse week."

Jean laid her hands on the back of a chair and she looked at her invitingly: "I'm a good listener."

Her daughter looked at a drop of water, which ran down the glass. Slowly she followed the drop with her finger.

"Is it because of Ron?" She asked softly

"Yes, no." A sigh. "It is complicated."

"All right, I'll tell you how I see it. Your husband desperately needed distance from –"

Hermione growled angrily: "The only reason, why he went on the stupid expedition, is, because his life is too boring for him."

Horrified, her mother looked at her: " You really think that?"

Hermione did not answer and gazed still at her glass.

'Sometimes silence says more than a thousand words'. Jean sadly thought: "Honey, I'm firmly convinced, that Ron is not looking for adventure. I think, no, I **know**, that he is just looking for a distraction."

"Distraction from what? From his family or perhaps from me?"

"Of course not! I know, he says otherwise, but in my eyes, he still blames himself for the death of this 17 year old young, although he was a of this group with the creepy name-"

Her daughter frowned: "Death Eaters?"

"Right." She shuddered with revulsion. "What a horrible name –."

"Mum, what you're talking about?" Hermione interrupted her impatiently.

She stared at her daughter in disbelief: "I'm talking about the reason for Ron's sleepless nights, compunction and sadness."

Her daughter swallowed and croaked: "He told me nothing about it and I..I don't notice anything."

Shocked, Jean put her hands on her hips: "**WHAT?**"

* * *

Ron stepped out of the tent and stretched his arms above his head: "Good morning!" Luna looked up from one of the boxes with found objects and waved at him: "Slept well?"

"Like a baby." He glanced around the camp: "Where are the elves?"

"Fetching water. Tea?"

"Maybe later. I'll go first of all to the lake." He winked, "I need to make myself a little more presentable, before we return to the Wizarding World."

She smiled dreamily: "You should try a waterfall shower, just heavenly."

Ron swallowed, trying, to dislodge the image of his naked wife under the waterfall: "Yeah, really tempting."

Shaking his head about himself, he went back to the tent, to pick up his washing suit and towel. He waved briefly to Luna and set out - cheerfully whistling (and in the hope, to keep away dangerous animals) - his way to the nearby lake with the waterfall. Already from afar he heard the babble of the three elves. He chuckled, the three remembered him of 'the Three Stooges', a Muggle comedy troupe, which his father-in-law like to watch.

When he arrived at the lake, he was greeted by the three with the usual "Master Redbeard!". He nodded to them: "Good morning." and glanced around mistrustful. The elves watched him curiously. Embarrassed, he rubbed his neck and asked: "Any spiders?" – The largest of the three replied seriously: "No spiders, spiders are gone."

Relieved, he placed his bag on a rock and knelt beside the water's edge. Before he dipped his toothbrush into the water, he stopped briefly, to look at his reflection in the water. No wonder, that the elves called him recently 'Master Redbeard'. He grimaced and passed his hand through the cool water, so that his image blurred.

After his quick wash, he sat down on the rock (of course not without convincing himself beforehand that it was a spinfree area, true to his motto 'Better safe than sorry') and thought back to the last few weeks. Although they had not been spotted – not even a trace – of a Blibbering Humdinger, Luna's mood remained cheerful. On the contrary, with her typical dreamy she told him: "Xochiquetzal* was so gracious and let us discover some new magical plants. Just think, how Neville will be delighted about it." How much easier would be his life, if he had her sunny nature. She would have been a better part of the trio, than he.

"Stop it – it is a part of your past, and cannot be changed.", he grumbled to himself, "Soak the here and now. The new experiences, that you have collected, this beautiful place with the magnificent waterfall…, wait, waterfall!" He grinned: "Yeah, a shower would be nice."

He sprang up with renewed vigor and glanced around, no one within sight, the elves had already disappeared with the water barrel. He listened, but no chatter of the Elves. Alright, now or never. While he undressed in record time (after a moment's hesitation, he also removed his boxer shorts), he remembered a little wistfully at the beginning of his relationship with Hermione, within a very short time, she was a true champion in undressing him.

Carefully, he slid into the water, bloody hell, the water was so cold, that he could hardly breathe. He waited a moment, until his breathing had returned to normal. He tucked his wand in his mouth and swam to the waterfall, which lay on a hill. He climbed up the slippery stones and laid his wand to the side. As he placed himself under the stream of water, he cried enthusiastically: "Fucking hell, this is bloody fantastic."

* * *

Hermione looked at her mother incredulously: "Mum, this is Dad's best Scotch Whisky and moreover it is only 16.00 ö'clock."

Jean shrugged her shoulders and poured her daughter, and after a brief hesitation, herself a glass scotch: "Desperate times call for desperate measures." Then she exclaimed "Cheers!" and took a long sip from her glass. "Okay, that explains the term fire water," she croaked afterwards. Her daughter nodded and shuddered.

"That idiot!", Hermione muttered suddenly, "There comes along a stupid 17 year, who has no scruples to kill him and who feels guilty – Mister gulity-complex-in person, my husband!"

Jean patted her hand comfortingly: "We both know, that he had no other choice, but he believes, that the boy's death was pointless and unnecessary."

"And even worse is, that he told me nothing of the incident. I'm finally his wife!", Hermione asked desperately.

Her mother raised her eyebrow: "Are you sure, that he did not do it, in his own way?"

"I would have.."

Jean lifted her hand: "Hermione, you're my daughter and I love you with all my heart, but I think, it is time for some inconvenient truths. But beforehand.." She picked up her glass and took another sip. "Holy crap!"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"What? The stuff burns. Where was I? Oh yes, your relationship problems. No, don't interrupt me. Since you've been promoted to undersecretary, and you know we are all very proud of you, your priorities have changed. Now your work is second to none. Even Harry's needs are further up, than the needs and worries of your own husband."

Her daughter opened her mouth, probably to defend herself.

Jean waved her hand: "I'm not finished yet. Every night, you come home late from work. In the last months we have seen him more, than you, what of course is no problem, we love Ron like our own son." Her tone became softer: "But it would not hurt, if you're home for dinner. The poor boy was tired, to eat every night alone, he always went out to eat. A wise man once said, you are happily married, when you rather come home, than going away."

Her daughter grabbed her glass with whiskey and grumbled: "Yeah, and my husband prefers a trip through the jungle, what does this tell us?!" before she took a deep draft from her glass.

"Surely the Expedition was a stupid idea, but I'll tell you the same thing, that has already told me my mother. Men want support. Show him, therefore, that you are on his side – even if you don't share his opinion."

"Oh Merlin, in your eyes I'm terrible wife, who makes her husband miserable, right?"

"That is, please excuse the harsh word, bullshit. Sure for the award 'Wife of the Year' I would not nominate you, at least not currently…." – Her daughter lowered her gaze and whispered shakily: "Me neither." – "But it takes two to tango. Ron is not much better with his difficulties to communicate. Not without reason are the cornerstones of a happy relationship 'communication, trust, respect, togetherness' and last but not least, "she winked, "a fulfilling sex life."

Hermione blushed and screamed: "Mum!"

Jean shrugged her shoulders and giggled: "Come on, it's true. And it seems to me, in this area you both have no trouble."

Abashed, Hermione covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"Now that this is settled, your efforts to increase the togetherness."

"What should I do? Give up my job, play for him the housewife?" Hermione's voice came out muffled though her hands.

"In no case, we no longer live in the fifties. You are Hermione Granger, sorry, Weasley, for heaven's sake – you can do anything, also a good wife and career woman."

Her daughter looked up and grinned slightly: "You don't believe, that Ron wants a wife like his mum?"

"Are you kidding me? He needs and wants an equivalent partner, who challenges and not mothered him. Although, if you give him – now and then – the feeling to admire him and look up at him, his star will shine a little brighter, and his self-esteem gets a nice thrust upward."

Hemione's eyes twinkled mischievously: "Have I ever told you, that Ron's aunt Muriel gave me the book 'The compendium for the good married witch' for our wedding?!" – "The compendium for the good married witch?" – "Mmh, a summary, how a witch has to be in the marriage. You know, such as 'spoil him' or 'a good wife always knows her place'!"

Jean gasped: "This is not serious!"

"Offer him, to take off his shoes, he is the master of the house"

"You've actually read this rubbish?"

"Of course! And after that, it flew immediately in the trash."

The two women looked at each other and began to laugh heartily.

As the laughter subsided, Jean refilled their glasses and asked casually: "What do you think about children? You may not a housewife à la Molly, but Dad and I hope for grandchildren, if possible, before we are old and frail."

"Mum, I'm only twenty-four and ….."

"Twenty-five in a month, and suddenly you're thirty. It is not so easy to become pregnant, believe me, or why do you think, you are our only child!"

Hermione gasped: "You wanted more children?"

Her mother nodded approvingly: "Unfortunately, it did not work. But…", Jean smiled at her lovingly: "We cannot complain, we have the best daughter in the world."

"You must be joking, I'm career-obsessed.."

Jean nodded.

"A Know-it-all."

Jean nodded.

"Insensitive?"

Jean nodded and lifted her finger: "not to forget, a little stubborn "

"Mum, you must not disagree with me!"

"I know! Hey, don't pout." Laughing, she closed her daughter in her arms.

After a while Hermione asked timidly: "Mum?" – "Hmm?" – "Do you think Ron still loves me?" Jean leaned back and looked at her daughter speechless. – Hermione swallowed: "He has not even said goodbye." - Jean brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and smiled: "Honey, Ronald Weasley still loves you beyond all measure".

Relieved, Hermione burst into tears and her mother embraced her comfortingly: "Sssh, ssh, everything will be fine. He will be back soon, then you can express yourself. Especially since absence makes the heart grow fonder."

* * *

_Clack_ "Ouch!", cursing, Ron rubbed his shoulder. _Clack_ - another pebble hit him, this time at the back of the head. "What's the fuck!" Angrily, he grabbed his wand and looked around. _Clack, clack_ – more and more stones flew at him. He held his arms protectively over the head and stumbled forward. And then the inevitable happened, he slipped on the wet stones and fell headfirst into the lake.

When he emerged spluttering and coughing at the water surfaces, he clutched a rock with one hand and with the other hand his wand - ready to attack. Something was in the lake and touched him under water. His hair on his arms stood on end, but he forced himself to breathe calmly. Apparating was no question, Luna would probably get a cardiac arrest, when he ended up naked at the camp, and not to forget, his wife his head or a other important part of his body. It remains only the Patronus Charm.

He closed his eyes and thought of one of his happiest memory (the first time, as Hermione's 'I love you'), while he drew with his wand circles : "Expecto Patronum".

As he opened his eyes, his Patronus, a Jack Russell-Terrier, stood wagging at the shore. Relieved, he shouted the message to him: "Luna, come quickly, I need your help." Immediately, the Patronus rushed off.

While awaiting the "plong" of the Apparition, he peered into the water, in the hope, to see something. But he could only see hazy outlines.

"Ron, what's going on?" Luna shouted suddenly from the shore.

Ron pointed to the water: "There's something in the water!"

"Something or Someone?"

"I don't know, you're the expert!" Ron hissed.

"Tell me in a few words, what happened."

"I was pelted with stones and the something or someone pinched my, uhh, bottom."

Luna clapped her hands together: "Oh, it could be a water demon, such as the Kappa."

"Sorry, if I have to dampen your enthusiasm, but water demon sound not good!"

"Don't worry, you can ward off a kappa."

"Alright, how?"

"One possibility is, to appease the Kappas through the offering of a cucumber."

"Okay, for lack of a cucumber, I hope, there is a other possibility?"

"The mythology says, who can outwit Kappas to come ashore and bowing according to the custom, they stripped of all powers."

"And according to the case, I am unable to outwit him?"

"Kappas live on human blood." - Ron widened in horror. – "They suck them via the anus, the blood and guts…."

"Stop! I think, I can imagine, what will happen." Ron screamed in a high voice and grumbled to himself: "This explains the pinch."

After a deep breath, he took a first tentative step towards the shore. Thanks to Merlin and his body size, the water was only up to his chest: "Come on, water demon, what do you think, when you accompany me to the shore?" He walked slowly backwards, in order to offer the water demon no attack surface. Furthermore, his left hand was protectively over his bottom.

"I'll be right back!" Luna shouted and disappeared with a _plong._

"Now remain only two of us." Another step towards the shore. "Believe me, I, uh, inside me is nothing is particularly."

_Plong**.**_

"Damn, Luna, where were you?"

"In the camp, to get the camera!"

Ron closed his eyes briefly: "A really fantastic -"

"Isen't it?! Oh, I wish Rolf would be here."

"So do I, so do I", Ron muttered into his beard, whereas Luna further reveled in enthusiasm: "For a Kappa is water the most precious, because he draws all of his magical powers from the water.."

Ron risked a another cautious look into the water and stopped short. He called over his shoulder: "Luna, do you know, how this thing looks like?"

"According to unconfirmed rumors, the Kappa resembles a frog or a monkey with webbed feet and fish scales."

"Then it is definitely not a Kappa. I can see here something like a mane." He peered once again into the water: "Yeah, that is a mane. That's good, or?"

"Not necessarily. Kelpies, by the way also water demons, occur mostly in the form of slightly scruffy-looking horse with mane-like bins. They try to ingratiate themselves at humans."

"I have no problem with it, it is definitely bet…."

"Once the Kelpies have caused someone to sit as a rider on their back, they carry their victim immediately to the bottom of a lake and devour it there."

As quickly as he could, Ron rushed out of the lake. Not even two minutes later, he stood with forwardly bowed upper body, one arm propped up against a tree, and uttert breathing heavily: "I swear, never again, I go swimming in a lake."

"Master Redbeard!" – "Yeah?" He looked to the side, where stood out of nowhere one of the elves with his boxer shorts in the hand. Ron blushed to his hair tips and grabbed the boxers. He glanced at Luna, who examined – to his great relief – with her eyes the water, most likely in search of the water demons.

In all haste, he pulled on his boxer. He was about to button up his shirt, as Luna suddenly cooed a series of strange noises, which sounded very screechy and harsh. Ron covered his ears with his hands, until Luna's lips stopped moving: "Bloody hell, what was that?"

Luna gave him a dreamy smile: "It sounds beautiful, huh? Mermish is the language of the Merpeople."

"In the lake are Merpeople?"

"More specifically, Mermaids." Luna replied distracted, put down the camera and climbed into the lake fully clothed. Ron's mouth dropped open.

* * *

David Granger considered himself as 'unflappable'. For this reason, he looked at the uprooted wildflowers and asked himself merely, who had raged here. But when he opened the door to the kitchen, he was for the first time in a long time speechless by the sight, that greeted him there.

The two favorite women in his life sat side by side on the floor and giggling hysterically. On the table was a bottle of -, wait, he narrowed his eyes and grabbed the half-empty bottle – whiskey, moreover, a bottle from his best Scotch whiskey. He raised his eyebrows and looked down at the two.

His wife smiled and slurred: "Ohhh, hic, you're already, hic, there. Is, hic, it already so late?" She looked at her wristwatch, apparently in her drunken state not aware, that she held her glass in the same hand: "Oops, my, hic, whiskey." She held up the empty glass: "Please be a sweetheart-"

Hermione snickered, whereupon her mother gave her a quizzical look: "Won's first, hic, girlfriend gave him..m, hic, a 'my sweetheart-necklace', hic, I think, it's still in a box…x in the attic, hic."

"Rea..lly?".

"Mmm, yeah!"

"Nice!" Both started laughing - once again.

With a sigh, David sat down on a chair: "This will be a long night."

* * *

* "Spring flowers"; goddess of the moon, the earth, the flowers of love, dances and games - twin sister of Xochipilli


	3. Chapter 3

Dave Collins was not naïve, he knew, to get to the top, he had ruthlessly, regardless of the consequences. He also needed the right environment and so he chose his acquaintances true to the motto 'it is not important, what can I do for you, but it is important, what you can do for me'.

Already as a student he began to stretch out his feelers for an equivalent partner, but none of his female student colleagues or other women satisfy his requirements.

Until one day, Hermione Granger was introduced to him. Part of the golden trio, best friend of Harry Potter, decorated with the Order of Merlin, First Class, ambitious, as he himself. In a word: perfect. Together, they were able to achieve great things. And to complete the picture, she was also a sight for sore eyes with her luscious ass.

There was only one problem, although, in his eyes, however, a minor problem: Ronald B. Weasley, admittedly, a successful Auror, but without ambitions. He was sure, there was only a matter of time, before Hermione saw it the same way.

Unfortunately, he suffered a few days ago in Stockholm – due to his stupid action – a severe setback. His next steps needed to be well-considered.

And so he found himself, in search of something useful, at Mrs. Graham's desk, who was in the morning meeting in the office of her supervisor. He glanced at Hermione's office door, it's now or never. While he rummaged through the received messages, he listened with one ear to Hermione's and Hilda's quiet murmur.

"Mmm, nothing important, inquiries from other departments, invitations to meetings, wait, that sounds interesting!" He scanned the letter and grinned devilishly. "Sorry, Mr. Scamander, but Madame Undersecretary has something else to do." He put the note into his pants pockets and restored with a short skillful swing from his wand the state of Hilda's desk.

And this, just in time. "Mr. Collins, what are you doing at my desk." Mrs. Graham's reedy voice came from the door.

"I'm waiting for an urgent message and thought, that maybe this is mistakenly landed in Hermione's in-box."

"This don't entitle you, to browse in the post from Madame Undersecretary."

Wow, she looked, as if she wanted to hex him. He took a step back from the desk and smiled flatteringly: "You have, of course, absolutely right, especially since there is – as always – a perfect order on your desk and you would have noticed instantly a stray bullet."

She grumbled angrily to herself and Dave thought, it was best to retreat. He slipped his hand in his pocket and felt satisfied that piece of paper. Elated, he disappeared into his office.

* * *

As usual, when Ron was nervous, he feels the urge to rub his neck. Instead, he forced himself to smile politely at the officer, who conscientiously compared the picture in the passport with the person standing in front of her. After the second scrutiny, he swallowed and cleared his throat: "No razor!"

The officer narrowed her eyes: " Pardon?"

He pointed to his beard and croaked:."Therefore the beard."

For some incomprehensible reason (and beyond his grasp), she nodded relieved and pushed his passport through the slot: "Welcome back, Mr. Weasley."

"Thank you. It's nice to be back."

After he had survived the last hurdle (the luggage inspection), he entered the arrivals area, where Luna waited for him. She gave him a worried glance: "Were there any problems?"

"Nah, but I guess, she did not like my beard."

"Luna, Darling, here!", suddenly somebody shouted and both looked searchingly around. Grinning, Ron nudged Luna and pointed to a young man, who waved behind the barrier with both arms.

Luna's eyes lit up and she yelled back: "Rolf". Her fiance jumped over the barrier and rushed to Luna, who leaped into his arms. Ron felt himself placed in one of Jean's love tearjerker. Embarrassed, he looked seemingly interested in the many different perfumes in the shop window.

"Ron, you can turn around.", Rolf laughed, "For now, we are ready with our demonstrations of love."

"Phew, thank Merlin. The other passengers were already about, to pull out their cameras. " Ron smirked and greeted Rolf, who did not want to let go of his fiancée, with a firm handshake over the head of Luna.

"How did you know, that we get back today, sweetie?" Luna asked curiously, cuddled up in Rolf's arms.

Rolf glanced down at his girlfriend and smiled: "Of course, through the bush telegraph, my buttercup."

Puzzled, she furrowed her brow: "But I don't give up a bush telegraph."

With great difficulty, Ron bit back his laughter.

"Then somebody else have done it." He gave Luna a kiss on the head and Ron a wink.

As the three went to the exit, Rolf looked at him from the side: "Actually, I would have expected, that Hermione is also here."

"She probably cannot decipher a bush telegraph.", Ron quipped with a twinkle.

"That was not necessary, I send her a message by owl!"

Ron stopped thunderstruck: "Really?"

Luna's fiancé also stopped and nodded.

"Oh!" Ron looked down at his hands, to hide his disappointment.

Luna took his hands in hers and squeezed them reassuringly: "Hey, you know Hermione, surely something came up and she could not come."

He muttered bitterly: "Right, I know my busy wife." Gently, he withdrew his hands from Luna's: "I think, here ends my short trip in the world of water demons, mermaids and other creatures." He hugged Luna and whispered in her ear: "I'm sorry, if I was no great support…"

"You were a great travel companion and without you, the new tribe of mermaids would never have been discovered." Luna snickered.

He blushed and groaned: "Don't remind me." He broke away from the hug and looked asking at Rolf: "May I?" As Rolf nodded approvingly, Ron leaned forward and gave Luna a peck on the cheek.

Rolf's eyes shone with excitement: "Are you sure, you want to go already? The boxes with your found pieces arrived yesterday and we could unpack these together."

Ron smiled tiredly: "Honestly, I am looking forward to a long sleep in my soft bed." He gave Rolf a friendly slap on the shoulder and shouldered his backpack.

Luna slapped her palm to her forehead: "Your wand!" She rummaged through her bag and eventually pulled out an umbrella: "Here!"

Sheepish, Ron grabbed his as an umbrella disguised wand: "My remaining stuff I'll pick up in the next few days, okay?"

Luna smiled softly: "Until then, bye Ronald!"

He waved over his shoulder and left.

* * *

Dave winked at Mrs. Graham, who observed him with suspicious eyes, and knocked three times in rapid succession, as always, at the door to Hermione's office. Without permission to enter, he poked his head into the door gap and asked contritely: "Is a repentant sinner allowed to enter?"

With a sigh, Hermione leaned back in her chair: "Honestly, Dave, I don't know, if I should forget the, hmm, incident. Just.… " She flicked her fingers "'at the drop of a hat'

He shook his head: "You can really believe me, that is not my intention! I only beg you, to hear me out." He pointed at the chair in front of her desk: "May I?"

Hermione was silent for a moment and glanced at him searchingly, but to Dave's great relief, she finally nodded.

Thankfully, he sat down and looked at her seriously: "First of all, even if I know that my behavior was inexcusable, you have to believe me, that I'm very, very sorry."

"What's in merlin's name gotten into you?"

"I ask myself this question too."

"Am I to blame?"

He gave her a baffled look: "You?"

She blushed and looked embarrassed down at her hands: "Did I send you wrong signals?"

He bent forward: "Hermione, look at me." – She glanced up. – "You have to accuse yourself of nothing. I am here to blame!" He pursed his lips thoughtfully and then counted mischievous: "and of course the devil alcohol, the romantic city, the nice hotel and the successful event!"

"Of course!", Hermione smiled slightly.

Both looked at each other in silence.

Dave cleared his throat: "So, what now? Maybe I should ask, for a transfer to another department?"

"Nonsense!" She replied in a firm voice.

"What else do you suggest?"

She chewed on her lower lip: "I think, for now, we should deal with each other only on a professional level."

He nodded understandingly: "That would be the best!" He got up and pointed at her with files overloaded desk. "Looks like a long night working."

"I'm afraid, you're right! Today, I must be jinxed. First, one of my memos went missing on the way to the Department of Improper Use of Magic, meaning, my work from the last few days was all a waste of time. And to top it all, Mafalda Hopkirk forced a new project, the organization of our annual summer feast, on me." Shaking her head, she muttered darkly to herself: "Woe to him, who has nominated me for this bullshit." She grinned sheepishly: "Sorry, usually I leave the cursing to my husband."

He winked: "Don't worry, my lips are sealed. Alright, I'd better go then, and keep you no longer from the work, unless, you need my help?"

She shrugged her shoulders: "No, no. It's alright." And added sadly to herself: "Besides, no one waits for me."

As soon as he was back in his office, he opened his, secured with a spell from prying eyes, drawer and took out Hermione's missing memo and the message from Rolf Scamander. "Good thing, that Peter Carson from the Improper Use of Magic owed to me a favor." He laid the papers on his desk and let both with 'Evanesco' for ever and ever vanish into nothingness.

Pleased with himself, he leaned back in his office chair and folded his hands behind his head. If she knew, that he was the one, who gave Mafilda the crucial tip. On the other hand, if anyone can organize something in such a short time, it was actually Hermione. Dave glanced at the watch and chuckled. "What a pity, Ronald, that your so busy wife not even take the time, to welcome you at the airport – and not only that, you'll have to wait for her very long."

* * *

With a loud thud Ron's backpack ends up on the floor. "Home sweet home!", he muttered sarcastically, as he glanced around the room, "What did I expect? Perhaps a wife, who is waiting for me with open arms – keep on dreaming, Ron! Everything as always."

He went through the bedroom into the bathroom and waved in passing to Crookshanks. "And as always, the old fur lies on my side of the bed."

Sighing, he looked at himself in the mirror and whispered: "Welcome, darling, I've missed you!"

"Thank you. By the way, you should shave off the beard!", replied the mirror.

"Shut up! I have not talked to you.", grumbled Ron and undressed.

Freshly showered, he stood half an hour later in search for something edible in front of the opened refrigerator. He sniffed at the milk carton and grimaced: "And as always, she forgot to fill the fridge." He closed the door with a push from his foot and tossed the carton of sour milk in the trash.

With a bag of corn flakes, he made his way into the living room. There he grabbed his post, which lay in a basket on the Kommade – as always – and sat down on the sofa. "Let's see, what we have there.

Advertising for quills, advertising for cauldrons – to the pile for the trash. Oh, an advertising flyer for the new comet 3000!" He placed this flyer carefully on the 'important' pile, just as his sports magazine 'Quidditch Life' and an invitation to an autograph session in the orphanage.

After he stuffed a handful of cornflakes in his mouth, he took a thick envelope, which was labeled, additionally to his name, with the word 'personal'. Curious, he turned the letter, to read the sender. 'Hotel de tre troll, Stockholm'. Frowned, he stroked his beard: "Hmm, isn't Stockholm a city in Sweden?"

Impatiently, he tore open the envelope, removed the letter (thankfully written in English) and he read to himself:

"Dear Mr. Weasley, we are pleased, to inform you, that your missing cufflink was found by one of our hotel staff. In the hope, that your wife and you spent an enjoyable stay in our hotel, we remain…."

Confused, Ron reached into the envelope and pulled out a gold cufflink. He closed his eyes horrified and swallowed. The cufflink wore the monogram * DC *.

* * *

Yawning, Hermione closed the file and put it aside. "Hurray, and now to this damned summer party." She rubbed her tired eyes and grabbed a piece of blank paper. Just as she was about to make a few notes, someone knocked on the door frame and called cheerfully: "Knock, knock!" She glared at Harry: "How can you so cheerful..", She looked down at her watch, "around this time?"

"You are right, actually you should be the one, who is in high spirits!" He winked cheekily.

She huffed: "Since I'm responsible for the organization of the summer party? Not bloody likely!"

"No, I meant the grand reunion with your adventurer! And honestly, I had not expected, to meet you here."

She looked at him bewildered. Shaking his head, Harry pulled out the rolled evening paper from his jacket pocket and threw it on her desk: "Flip to page 3." Without a word, Hermione did as she was told.

Eagerly, Harry watched her reaction to the article on Luna's expedition and return. Her eyes widened and she murmured: "He's back?" She glanced at him with a mixture of incredulity and sheer joy. He nodded with a grin: "He's back!"

She jumped up so vigorously, that her chair fell backwards: "And that I learn only now?"

"I don't…."

Baffled, Harry saw behind the hurrying Hermione. Then he smiled and with a flick of his wand, turned the chair to its place and switched off the light.

* * *

Ron sat stunned several minutes on the sofa, he gripped with one hand the crumpled letter and with the other, to a fist clenched, hand, the corpus delicti. As he finally got up from the sofa, he stuffed the letter and the cufflink into his pocket. Then he went into the bedroom, to grab the rest of his stuff.

As a last, he took his chess game under his arm. Without looking back, he flung a handful floo powder into the fireplace and called the first name, that came to his mind.

* * *

The emerald green flames lit up the living room, when Hermione arrived in the fireplace of their flat. She knocked the ashes out of her clothes neglectful and called for her husband: "Love?" Shaking her head, she looked amused at the colorful mishmash of cornflakes advertising flyers and letters, which was spread all over the sofa, and whispered overjoyed: "He is really back!". She opened the bedroom door, but no traces of Ron, not even in the bathroom and in the kitchen. Her brow furrowed and she chewed on her lip. The chaos on the sofa and the wet towels on the bathroom floor showed clearly, that he was here. "But the question is, where are you now, Ron."

* * *

Harry yawned heartily and wanted after his night shift only one thing, namely, to fall into bed and sleep, sleep, sleep. But as usual his destiny, i.e. his wife, disagreed his wish. No sooner had he set his foot on the first stair step, Ginny rushed out of the kitchen and pulled him into the living room. Confused, he asked: "Ginny, what the hell?" – "Hermione is here, because Ron has disappeared, although he must have been there, you know, the wet towels, she is completely dissolved, understandably..." – Harry grabbed her shoulders: "Stop!" Surprisingly, his wife shut her mouth without backtalk. He embraced her and rubbed her back: "Where is Hermione now?" – "In our kitchen." - "Are you alright?" – She freed herself from his arms and growled full of suppressed anger: "In any case better than my stupid brother, after my Bat Bogey Hex." - Harry rubbed his face and sighed: "Come on, let's go to Hermione."

**A few minutes later**

"All right, before we upset the apple cart, I suggest, that first of all I look for him at his possible whereabouts." – Both women looked at him questioningly – "There would, for example, the joke shop, Shell Cottage, Seamus's Flat." He waved his arm. "The list is long."

Ginny snorted: "You really think, that his first way, barely returned, leads him to George or Seamus?"

Harry nodded: "I think so! Don't forget, he spent several hours alone at home, perhaps he feels bored."

Hermione jumped up and paced around the kitchen: "Simply fantastic, my husband prefers Fleur's presence, instead of me."

If the situation were not so serious, Harry would have laughed heartily. "Firstly, to my knowledge Fleur lives not alone in Shell Cottage."

"Harry's right, Hermione, Ron loves Bill and Fleur's children."

Hermione stopped her pacing and smiled fondly: "I know."

"Secondly, is not even sure if he actually stays there." He paused and gazed Hermione straight in the eyes: "And besides, you were not there."

"And where is the problem? He knows exactly where my office is."

"Assuming that he would really have appeared in your office, what would you have done?"

Ginny giggled: "I know, what I would have done. However, I can not imagine, that our, sorry, prim and proper Hermione greeted her husband with a lovely welcome-sha.." – "GINNY!" – Uh, cuddle, moreover, on her desk."

Said friend blushed to the roots of the hair.

Harry cleared his throat: "Yeah, I guess that was my cue, to make my way. The best is probably, Hermione, that you wait for me in your flat."

His wife nugged Hermione gently: "I bring just James quickly to Mum and then I will come as well, alright?"

Hermione nodded and disappeared.

As Harry wanted to kiss his wife goodbye, she said, what he thought: "Harry, if Ron is really by George or Seamus, why did he not send a message?"

That was the crux of the matter. He forced himself to smile: "Maybe, he was too drunk."

She glanced at him incredulously, but left it at that.

* * *

Just as Harry was about to knock on the door to Seamus Flat, appeared Ginny's, Patronus, a horse: "Harry, come immediately to Hermione's flat, and please, hurry up!"

In the flat already waiting for him his furious (and mad as hell) wife and his apparently devastated sister-in-law. He knelt next to Hermione, who sat in tears on the sofa, and looked questioningly at his wife.

"That bastard has left his wife! I swear, if mom does not kill him, then I will do it."

"Bullshite!" He grabbed Hermione's hands and squeezed them: "Ron would never leave you again, for that he loves you too much."

"H..he emptied his closet a..and took his chess game." Hermione sniffed. "Let's face it, h..he left meee!" Sobbing, she fell into Harry's arms.


End file.
